


His Favourite Companion

by Anonymous



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alcohol, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Doctor admits his true feelings to his favourite companion
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	His Favourite Companion

"I know we only met a little while ago but I feel I can really open up to you," the Doctor said leaning against the TARDIS's console, a half-empty bottle of vodka in hand. "I just get so lonely sometimes…ya know? Up in space all on my own…last of my species…etcetera."

He raised the bottle to his lips and took a large swig of the bitter liquor. "I don't suppose you would know how that feels?" he said with a sigh.

His companion nudged him understandingly.

"Your right…no point mopping about it," he hiccupped.

"You know I could have never gotten through this if it wasn't for you…" he continued, tears already starting to well up in his eyes.

"You just-" _Hiccup_ "-Mean so much to me…"

The Doctor's companion looked at him through warm, understanding, yet slightly concerned eyes.

"No, don't be so modest-" _Hiccup_ "-You deserve it."

He swallowed another mouthful of vodka.

"I can't even find the right words to expert…? No…Expire? Express? Yes, that's it! Express how much you mean to me."

He put his arm around his companion's shoulders and kissed him.

"Shhh, don't tell Rose…But you always were my favourite companion," he said before hiccupping again.

"Doctor? Doctor!" Rose shouted from the room next door.

"Shush!" he hushed in a stage whisper as Rose entered the room from the wide-open doorway.

"Doctor? There you-" Her words faded from her lips as she saw the state he was in. "DOCTOR! I thought I told you to get rid of that horse!"


End file.
